Destinos cambiados
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Un pequeño cambio puede tener grandes repercusiones. ¿Qué pasaría si Bruce Wayne hubiese conocido a la detective Anna Ramirez antes de que esta empezase a trabajar para la mafia?


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Lucky-Toss-Challenge-Batman-Begins-The-Dark-Knight)

 _"¡Pensabas que podíamos ser hombres decentes en un tiempo indecente, pero te equivocabas! El mundo es cruel. Y la única moral en un mundo cruel es casualidad. Imparcial, sin prejuicios, justa"_ \- Harvey Dent/Two-Face, _**The Dark Knight.**_

 **Introducción:** un encuentro fortuito puede alterar el destino. Antes de aceptar dinero de la mafia y poner su madre en el hospital, Det. Anna Ramírez tiene un encuentro oportuno con Bruce Wayne. ¿Como puede un romance entre Batman y uno de los detectives del G.C.P.D. cambiar el resultado del asalto de Joker a Gotham?

 **Requisitos:**

\- Bruce debe reunirse con Anna antes de los eventos de _**The Dark Knight**_.

\- Bruce es quién paga los gastos médicos de la madre de Anna, no la mafia.

\- Anna no se vuelve corrupta, al menos no por la mafia.

\- Mientras que Bruce todavía puede preguntarse si pudo tener una relación con Rachel, ya ha dejado atrás ese momento de su vida y debe ser fiel a Anna.

\- Anna debe haberse trasladado con Bruce cuando Rachel necesita un lugar seguro donde quedarse.

\- Naturalmente, a pesar de estar en una relación con Bruce, Anna debe mantener su trabajo.

\- Harvey todavía debe desconfiar de Anna tras investigarla en Asuntos Internos.

\- Anna debe descubrir que Bruce y Batman son la misma persona en algún momento.

* * *

 **Desafio:** Whitetigerwolf (Lady-Face-Challenge-Batman)

 **Introducción:** antes de empezar, me gustaría decir que puedes situarlo en cualquiera de las continuidades de _**Batman**_.

 **Requisitos:**

\- Fem Two-Face (Ya sea una versión femenina de Harvey o otra persona que consigue las cicatrices [Ejemplo: en la película _**The Dark Knight** _ los rescates de Harvey y Rachel son cambiados y Rachel termina quemada, convirtiéndose en Two-Face en lugar de Harvey] es decisión tuya, siempre y cuando haya al menos una conexión con Harvey, ya sea en los cómics o hecha por ti).

\- Fem Two-Face NO puede ser simplemente la esposa/novia del habitual Two-Face.

 **Recomendado:**

\- Como se indico anteriormente, Rachel y Harvey cambian lugares en **_The Dark Knight_**.

\- FemSlash.

\- Antiguo Lady Two-Face/Bruce Wayne.

 **Recomendado:**

\- Lady Two-Face/Wonder Woman (Como funciona es tu decisión)

\- Lady Two-Face embarazada.

* * *

Anna Wayne, anteriormente llamada Anna Ramirez, sonrió viendo a sus hijas hablando y jugando con su madre.

Anna adoraba a sus hijas. La menor, Harley, tenia cuatro años y, aunque había heredado su tono de piel, su pelo era tan rubio como el de su abuela paterna. La mediana, Pamela, tenia seis años y se parecía mucho a su padre incluso si su pelo marrón era más largo. Finalmente, la mayor, Rachel, tenia ocho y era la única que no se parecía a ninguno de ellos, pero eso no le importaba a ningún miembro de la familia.

La detective de homicidios de Gotham no podía creer lo mucho que su vida había cambiado en los últimos siete años.

Siete años antes se encontraba en una situación desesperada. Su madre sufría una enfermedad crónica que requería costosos tratamientos y no llegaba a fin de mes con las facturas. Ya estaba planteándose ganar el dinero necesario por medios menos que honestos cuando, al igual que todos sus compañeros de trabajo, habían tenido que ir a Arkham para lidiar con las consecuencias de un ataque terrorista.

Hasta que había llegado no supo que el Doctor Crane, el director del psiquiátrico, había sido el responsable junto con miembros de una organización terrorista internacional. Su trabajo, para su sorpresa, había sido vigilar junto a otros agentes a los afectados por la toxina usada, que parecía provocar alucinaciones basadas en los peores miedos de quienes la respiraban.

Durante un descanso muy necesario, ya que costaba mucho reducir a los afectados hasta que les inyectaban la cura, se cruzo por primera vez con Bruce Wayne. Por supuesto, ella no sabia esto inicialmente hasta que las furgonetas de su empresa empezaron a traer otro cargamento de antídoto.

Hasta que empezaron a hablar solo tenia la información que los periódicos y revistas daban sobre él, por lo que cuando vio que era educado, culto y tenia sentido común se había sorprendido. La imagen que los medios daban era la de un mocoso arrogante en un cuerpo de treinta y pocos con mucho dinero y poco cerebro, lo que claramente no era cierto.

Sin embargo, pronto la conversación paso de los hechos de esa noche a las tragedias personales de ambos y ella había mencionado a su madre. En lugar de acusarle de coaccionarle para que la ayudase o ignorarla e irse como otros millonarios habrían hecho solo le había sonreído antes de decir que vería que podía hacer.

A lo largo de la semana siguiente Bruce se convirtió en la persona más amada por el hospital tras no solo entregar gratuitamente el antídoto para la toxina sino además pagar los tratamientos de más de una docena de pacientes terminales, incluyendo su madre. Más tarde le había confesado que realmente quería ayudarla pero si solo pagaba los gastos de su madre la prensa le iba a acusar de favoritismo, haciendo que empezasen a hacerse amigos. Algo que Bruce, como había descubierto, claramente necesitaba, ya que solo tenia como amigos a la ayudante del fiscal Rachel Dawes, su mayordomo Alfred Pennyworth y el recién nombrado Gerente de Empresas Wayne Lucius Fox, quién consiguió una gran cantidad de apoyo popular cuando se revelo que era el creador del antídoto.

Sin embargo, pronto su relación había cambiado. Conversaciones pasaron a cenas, cenas se convirtieron en visitas al teatro y antes de que supiese que pasaba se habían convertido en novios y compartían la mansión y los servicios de Alfred, que parecía contento viéndola salir con su jefe.

Por supuesto, ella no había dejado que su vida personal interfiriese con la profesional, por lo que todavía trabajaba para la policía y, como tal, había sido una de las primeras en entrar en un banco de la mafia que había sido recientemente atracado. Estaba pensando en cinco cadáveres con mascaras de payasos y un autobús escolar que otro payaso había usado para llevarse el dinero y que no habían podido rastrear cuando vio al vigilante, Batman, saltar dentro de la mansión.

No era que no apreciase sus contribuciones, dado que con la mitad de la policía corrupta les estaba dando un respiro a los agentes honestos, pero vigilantismo todavía se consideraba un crimen incluso si la mayor parte del cuerpo habían decidido hacer la vista gorda en este caso. Desgraciadamente por lo que sabia podía ser uno de los imitadores estúpidos con los que lidiaban cada dos por tres, así que necesitaba reducirlo antes de que hiciese alguna gilipollez.

Tras fallar en encontrar cualquier cosa entro en la mansión y se dio cuenta de que Bruce tenia varios moratones, incluso si su impecable traje los tapaba, y empezó a juntar ciertos factores, como un incidente involucrando murciélagos en su juventud y que Batman hubiese aparecido poco después de que Bruce volviese a Gotham, que la llevaron a una conclusión: Bruce era Batman.

Estaba preparada para cuestionarle al respecto después de que un "viaje de negocios" a Hong Kong coincidiese con la aparición del contable de la mafia Lau ante la comisaria cuando ese payaso, Joker, envió su primer vídeo afirmando que no pararía de matar hasta que Batman revelase su identidad, así que espero hasta después de que Joker atacase la mansión buscando matar al fiscal Harvey Dent y Bruce rescatase a Rachel, lo cual le había provocado una pequeña punzada de celos ya que sabia de su antigua relación.

Bruce había estado sorprendido cuando revelo que sabia su identidad secreta, aunque se alivio cuando le dijo que no iba a decírselo a nadie. Sin embargo, deseaba involucrarse más y eso llevo a que estuviese junto a Batman y su jefe James Gordon cuando investigaron dos victimas del payaso y descubrieron que el siguiente objetivo era el alcalde. Al día siguiente había ayudado a falsificar la muerte de Gordon como parte de un plan para capturar a Joker desprevenido y tratado de convencer a Bruce de no revelarse antes de que Dent decidiera tomar su lugar, confesando ser Batman para su sorpresa.

Ambos habían colaborado protegiendo a Harvey Dent y a su novia Rachel mientras este era llevado a custodia, todo lo cual era parte de la trampa excepto por los policías muertos, y lograron capturar al maníaco, lo que naturalmente hizo que ascendiesen a James a Comisario ya que el anterior había sido asesinado por el payaso. Desgraciadamente los agentes que habían elegido para llevar a un lugar seguro a Dent y Rachel, Michael Wuertz y Crispus Allen, estaban en nomina de Maroni, uno de los jefes de la mafia, y Bruce le había sacado donde estaban secuestrados a puñetazos.

Viéndolo hacer eso la había dejado igualmente celosa, ya que Bruce golpeo al payaso más fuerte tras descubrir que Rachel había sido secuestrada, y asustada, dado que a Joker no solo parecía gustarle sino que no le importaba ser asesinado. Los celos desaparecieron de inmediato cuando, tras conseguir las direcciones, Batman decidió ir a por Dent mientras ella y Gordon rescataban a Rachel.

Deberían haber pensado que una mente enferma como la de Joker les daría las direcciones equivocadas. Dent había muerto y su novia tenia la mitad de la cabeza con quemaduras de tercer grado. Tras ello Maroni , obviamente más aterrado del Joker que de Batman, le revelo a Gordon donde se encontraba Joker, quién había escapado junto a Lau tras haber metido una bomba dentro de otro preso para permitirles salir de la estación de policía antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

Tras una búsqueda infructuosa Joker volvió a aparecer en televisión amenazando con volar un hospital si nadie mataba a Coleman Reese, quién más tarde descubrió que era un contable que había descubierto la identidad de Batman. Aunque molesta al respecto, ella y Bruce en su identidad civil habían salvado a Reese, quién decidió mantener la boca cerrada.

Una vez que Joker cumplió su promesa y, además, se llevo múltiples rehenes con él, Gordon había decidido evacuar la ciudad en ferrys, pero eso solo sirvió para que Joker hiciese otro de sus juegos enfermos con la gente en los mismos, amenazándolos con explotar dos barcos a medianoche si uno de ellos no estallaba al otro. Mientras tanto Lucius, a ordenes de Bruce, había empleado un prototipo cuyo uso Anna decidió que era ilegal ya que básicamente violaba la privacidad de todos los ciudadanos para encontrarlo, finalmente descubriéndolo y pidiendo a Gordon cinco minutos para entrar y detenerlo, que se convirtieron en dos minutos cuando Batman decidió que no tenían tiempo.

James había salido tras recibir una llamada y la había dejado al cargo de dirigir a los S.W.A.T. como Control de Misión. Escuchando que su novio estaba atacando a los doctores y policías la sorprendió hasta que se puso por unos segundos en los zapatos del Joker y se dio cuenta de que pasaba, por lo que les grito que Joker había disfrazado a los rehenes como sus secuaces y a sus secuaces como los doctores, lo que se confirmo de inmediato y le permitió a Batman dirigirse directamente hacia el Joker sin interrupciones.

Ella no había visto la pelea pero sabia que Joker había reducido a Bruce tras distraerlo y había tratado de destruir los barcos cuando no habían seguido su juego. Aunque no le habría importado que su novio le dejase caer del edificio había apreciado que lo hubiese salvado, dado que insultaba toda la filosofía que el payaso predicaba. Sin embargo, como su novio le había confesado con un teléfono móvil, Joker todavía tenia un as bajo la manga.

Mientras conducía hacia el edificio donde Harvey Dent había muerto no podía dejar de estar furiosa con el payaso. No había conocido mucho a Rachel Dawes pero el pensamiento de que la había convencido de que lanzar una moneda al aire era una forma perfectamente razonable de decidir quién moría y quién vivía antes de soltarla para que matase a quienes se habían involucrado en su secuestro la hacia sentirse peor consigo misma, sobre todo porque había secuestrado a la familia de Gordon y a Alfred con la intención de "castigar" a James Gordon y Bruce por aparentemente no haber perdido nada.

Cuando llego había entrado sigilosamente en las ruinas, siguiendo las voces de Bruce y Rachel mientras discutían sobre como Dawes había perdido todo y Wayne afirmaba que era otra victima del Joker, tratando de convencerla de que la eligió porque la gente creía que continuaría con el legado de Dent, convirtiéndose en la heroína que Gotham desesperadamente necesitaba. Obviamente molesta con la situación, Rachel había lanzado su moneda para decidir el destino de Bruce, el suyo propio y el del hijo de Gordon.

Ella no la paro cuando disparo a Bruce, dado que la armadura que llevaba como Batman le permitiría sobrevivir sin daños. Tampoco lo hizo cuando Rachel decidió que merecía vivir otro día. Pero no dudo cuando apunto la pistola al niño, empujándola al suelo y reteniéndola antes de que Gordon sacase unas esposas y Batman la ayudase a levantarse.

Rachel fue llevada al hospital, donde fue inducida en un coma para evitar que saliese otra vez y los médicos descubrieron algo inesperado. Aparentemente ella y Dent habían decidido no esperar al matrimonio y estaba embarazada de tres meses. Era un milagro que no hubiese tenido un aborto con todo el estrés y actividad de las últimas horas.

Dado que si el público sabia que Rachel había matado a cuatro personas, incluyendo Maroni, y secuestrado y amenazado a otras cuatro todo el esfuerzo que Harvey Dent había dedicado mientras estaba vivo perdería su valor y Joker habría ganado, Batman les había dicho que iba a desaparecer y que le acusasen de los asesinatos para que Rachel y Harvey siguieran siendo símbolos de esperanza para la ciudad. Desafortunadamente no había contado con su opinión al respecto.

 _"No puedes hacer eso, Batman"_ le había dicho, sorprendiendo a ambos hombres.

 _"¿Por que no? Tengo una prometida que probablemente estaría muy feliz si dejase de ser un vigilante"_ respondió, consiguiendo la aprobación de Gordon.

 _"Esa es una buena razón para dejarlo, ¿sabes?"_ respondió el Comisario, esperando zanjar la situación y volver rápido a su casa con su familia.

 _"Dime, ¿como puede la ciudad sentir miedo cuando estas tú?"_ pregunto Anna _"Un caballero negro, siempre listo para matar monstruos y salvar plebeyos. El miedo, dijese lo que dijese ese loco de Crane, no es verdadera biología. El verdadero terror es la ausencia de esperanza y, para Gotham, la esperanza son las alas extendidas de un murciélago brillando en las nubes"_

Aprovechando que ambos estaban alucinados al escucharla dar una descripción tan poética de que simbolizaba Batman, ella ofreció su propuesta _"¿Que tal si le cargamos los muertos al Joker? No es como si le fuesen a creer si lo niegay ya ha matado a demasiadas personas para que piensen que podría estar diciendo la verdad"_

Eso fue lo que hicieron, aunque Joker había desaparecido poco después para no volver jamas. Batman continuo siendo el héroe que Gotham necesitaba y James y ella mantuvieron el secreto de quién había matado a Maroni, su conductor, Allen y Wuertz. Sin embargo, pocos meses después había habido una complicación con Rachel, quién se había puesto de parto antes de tiempo.

Rachel no había sobrevivido pero su hija si. Como último respeto a su memoria la habían adoptado, dando a su madre la nieta que siempre había deseado. Un año después habían oficiado la boda y poco tiempo después Pamela había nacido, alegrándola todavía más. El único inconveniente del asunto era que los paparazzi se habían vuelto más molestos de lo habitual.

A lo largo de esos años se habían enfrentado a muchos desafíos para proteger la ciudad, incluyendo una bomba nuclear y la invasión de un ejercito de mercenarios dirigidos por la hija de quién había contratado originalmente a Crane para crear la toxina y su guardaespaldas hipermusculado, pero esas eran historias para otro momento incluso cuando eran algo que no encontraba habitualmente en su trabajo diario.

Su móvil la aviso de que había recibido un mensaje y no necesito mirarlo para saber que Bruce iba a pasar otra noche fuera, pero no le importaba mucho siempre y cuando volviese a la mañana siguiente con ella y sus tres princesas, como le había prometido durante su boda. Y Bruce siempre cumplía sus promesas a pesar de todas las dificultades que encontraba en su camino de vuelta a casa.


End file.
